Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor device in which a capping film pattern including a slot is formed over a fuse pattern to prevent a crack from occurring in the capping film pattern, which may prevent defects caused by copper migration and oxidation.
If a defective or failed part occurs in one of the numerous cells contained in a semiconductor memory device, a test may determine that the memory is defective. Even though failures may only occur in a fraction of the cells of the semiconductor memory device, the entire semiconductor memory device is discarded as a defective product, so production yield is detrimentally impacted. In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a repair process may be performed in which a defective cell is replaced with a redundant cell in the semiconductor memory device, the entire semiconductor memory device can be recovered, resulting in increased production yield. In order to replace a defective cell with a redundant cell, the semiconductor memory device includes a fuse. The repair process is carried out using a fuse blowing process of applying laser energy to a fuse coupled to the defective cell to cut the fuse.
Typically, the fuse is not formed through a separate fabrication process; instead, some parts of a metal line are extended and the extended parts are used as the fuse. In recent times, the metal line is formed of copper (Cu) that has lower resistivity than aluminum (Al) or tungsten (W) to improve signal transmission characteristics, such that the fuse is also formed of copper (Cu).